Language learning is based in experience; sounds, sights, touch and other such sensations and feelings are real; true experiences with meaningful words leaves no room for doubt; repeated experiences with spoken and written language in context are believed and learned; through trial and error, social interactions, real learning happens.
Experience of vocal, visual, tactile and social language causes a learner to know, believe, trust and learn new usage in words; new words are learned when used in meaningful contexts.
Text supplements are known to add meaningful context to text: karaoke or “follow the bouncing ball” tools animate text while vocalization is heard; translation aligning tools provide some comprehensible context in association with chunks of foreign text.
Known methods to synchronize text with vocals are imperfect; audio/visual presentation of formatted text is passively observed; text animation is limited to color changes or bouncing balls; unformatted plain text is not yet able appear synchronously animated; methods to synchronize syllabic text with vocals are cumbersome; learners fail to actively engage with vocalization and text; limited means are provided to share the experience with others.
Known methods to align meaningful context with text are imperfect; chunk delineation and pairing is bound by inflexible data structures; limited editing control results in static, imperfect translations; variation of contexts, each independently aligned with various chunks of text are not easily accessed; various forms of visual, structural and timings contexts are not easily accessed.
Aligning directly editable texts is a trivial problem within plain text monospace font environments; multiple solutions exist in prior art, as shown on the Internet at “rosettacode ‘dot’ org/wiki/Align_columns”; what is not known is any method to control separately sized and styled texts in alignment, while applying international character sets, and also proportional fonts, within WYSIWYG editing environments; without any experience in the matter, one may dismiss the problem aligning international texts in proportional fonts within directly editable textarea as trivial; in fact, prior to the present invent, there is no known solution; simple ratio control may appear to control the problem in theory; in reality, widely varying computing environments do not yet control predictable and accurate alignment of texts within editable textarea; in reality, if such texts are successfully aligned and then resized, the alignment typically breaks; what is needed is a method to control alignment and realignment of texts written in any writing system while optionally rendering contents in any proportional fonts or style.
What is needed is alignment control between text and supplemental texts, where either is applied in any style, font face, or character set; where multiple supplemental texts are each controlled in independent alignment with same text; where different forms and versions of supplemental texts are applied with same text; where forms such as timings are aligned with syllables in text, and synchronized with vocalization sounds, and where precisely synchronizing vocal sounds with plain text is controlled in multi-touch and multi-sensory experience; where multiple depictions of meanings in same text are experienced and sorted; where multiple vocalizations of same text are easily accessed, compared and experience; where linguistic alignments and tags are easily aligned and selectively realigned with parts of speech; where restatements and translations are easily compared with same text; where forms and versions of supplemental text are controlled in independent alignment with same text, and efficiently accessed, experienced, re-aligned, improved, and controlled; and where the controls are applied in social interaction, where the experiences are shared.